prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pro Wrestling Wiki
Pro Wrestling Wiki is a fan-created website about the WWE and other pro wrestling franchises. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about Pro Wrestling. Hit Edit this page to contribute! Not sure where to start? We're trying to get all the wrestler pages to match a common template, like the one seen for Hulk Hogan. If you see a wrestler page that isn't set up like that, it'd be a big help if you fix it up! Please read Editing Tips to keep up with editing changes on this Wikia site. Feel free to add us on Facebook., or just like us at Love Pro Wrestling Wikia. Follow us . Night_of_Champions_2014_slider.png|Night of Champions 2014|link=Night of Champions 2014|linktext=Find all the results for the big show! Slider_1.jpg|Latest Raw results|link=September 29, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Raw! SmackDown (New wallpaper).jpg|Latest Smackdown results|link=October 3, 2014 Smackdown results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Smackdown. IMPACT! wallpaper (2010-present).jpeg|Latest Impact results|link=October 2, 2014 iMPACT! results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Impact Wrestling Ice Ribbon is a joshi puroresu (women's professional wrestling) promotion established in 2006 by Emi Sakura split with Gatokunyan. Ice Ribbon was founded by Emi Sakura, a professional wrestler who was active with IWA Japan and FMW in 1990s as Emi Motokawa. They split with Gatokunyan, the promotion Sakura herself represented, and held their first card on June 20, 2006 in Tokyo. Read more... Did you think AJ Lee would win at NOC? Yes No Aurelian Jake Smith, Jr. (May 30, 1955) is a second-generation American professional wrestler, the son of former wrestler Aurelian "Grizzly" Smith. He is best known by his ring name of Jake "The Snake" Roberts, and often brought snakes into the ring, including a boa constrictor named Damien and even a de-venomed cobra, named Lucifer. Roberts is best known for his two stints in the World Wrestling Federation—the first between 1986 and 1992, and the second between 1996 and 1997—though he also wrestled in the National Wrestling Alliance in 1983, World Championship Wrestling in 1992, and the Mexico-based Asistencia Asesoría y Administración between 1993 and 1994 and again in 1997. He appeared in Extreme Championship Wrestling during the summer of 1997, and has made sporadic appearances for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling from 2006 through 2008. Read more... Sting: The Ultimate Collection is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment about current star Sting. The new WWE DVD and Blu-ray set will feature more than 30 matches in total, which date from 1986 through to 2001. In between many of those bouts will be video packages on Sting’s career. Read more.. http://feeds.feedburner.com/ewrestlingnews?format=xml|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=8 action=purge}} Refresh Hell in a Cell 2014 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE, which will take place on October 26, 2014 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Hell in a Cell will feature professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Read more.. Elizabeth Ann Hulette (November 19, 1960 – May 1, 2003), best known as Miss Elizabeth, was an American professional wrestling manager and valet. She gained fame during the 1980s and early 1980s in the World Wrestling Federation as the manager of "Macho Man" Randy Savage (her real-life husband). She later parlayed her WWF success with a stint in World Championship Wrestling during the mid-to-late 1990s. Although married to Savage, the true nature of their relationship was never mentioned on-air. The two were "married" on-air during an in-ring ceremony as part of the 1991 SummerSlam event. The marriage angle ended in 1992, coinciding with their real-life divorce and Heulette's subsequent departure. During her run in the WWF, her most famous angles involved George "the Animal" Steele, The Honky Tonk Man, Jake "the Snake" Roberts and Ric Flair. She was also a key player in Savage's 1989 feud with Hulk Hogan. She died May 1, 2003, as a result of a drug and alcohol overdose in 2003 at the age of 42 in the home she shared with Lex Luger. Read more... TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: fr: pl: pt: ro: zh: ja: Category:Browse